Become a thief in the night
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu This nest of whores and vipers, Slash, Javert zeigt sich von einer ungewohnten Seite und startet eine späte kriminelle Karriere.


„**Become a thief in the night"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „This nest of whores and vipers", Slash,_

_Javert zeigt sich von einer ungewohnten Seite und startet eine späte kriminelle Karriere._

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und, Überraschung, einander, ebenso Cosette und Marius, Toussaint gehört Hugo, Dr. Grenvil ist bei Verdi entliehen, der Rest ist meins._

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, ich benutze schließlich auch eine," sagte Jean Valjean und sah weiterhin zu, wie Javert die Unterlagen, die er studierte, eine Armlänge von sich entfernt hielt. „Eine Brille zum Lesen zu haben, ist keine Schande."

Javert stieß nur ein undefinierbares Knurren aus. Die unwiderruflich kommenden Zeichen des Alterns pflegte er zu ignorieren, und die Tatsache, daß Valjean über sechzig gewesen war, als er seine Augengläser zu benutzen begann, half dabei gar nichts, war er selbst doch erst Mitte fünfzig. Andererseits waren die verschwimmenden Buchstaben vor seinen Augen auch nicht das Wahre. Dies würde früher oder später dazu führen, daß ihm bei seinen Ermittlungen irgendein entscheidendes Detail entging. Der Weg zu Dr. Grenvil war früher oder später wohl unvermeidlich.

Javert verabscheute es, in dieser Weise darauf zurückgeworfen zu werden, daß er auch auf seinem ureigensten Gebiet menschlich war. Seit dem Fall der Saint-Michel-Morde wurde er immer häufiger um diskrete Ermittlungen in der einen oder anderen Weise gebeten. Sein Ruf hatte sich herumgesprochen, und so war er gut beschäftigt. Zudem wurde er auch noch angemessen entlohnt, so daß der Teil von Valjeans Vermögen, den dieser Cosette nicht als Mitgift gegeben hatte, nicht mehr die einzige Quelle für ihren Lebensunterhalt darstellte. Diese Unabhängigkeit gewährte Javert mehr Selbstsicherheit.

Valjean erhob sich, kam zu ihm herüber und setzte ihm seine eigenen Augengläser auf die Nase. Dies hatte zweierlei zur Folge: Javert war erstens in der Lage, den Text vor sich problemlos zu lesen, und zweitens unwillig, dies zuzugeben. „Das ändert gar nichts."

„Lügner," sagte Valjean sanft und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. „Und eitel noch dazu."

„Du hast ein Talent, das Schlimmste in mir hervorzubringen," gab Javert zurück und griff nach Valjeans Arm, um ihn neben sich auf die Lehne des Sessels zu ziehen.

Das Klopfen und gleich darauf folgende Eintreten ihrer Haushälterin Alphonsine ließ Javert die Bewegung bedauernd abbrechen. Sie reichte Valjean einen Brief. „Dies ist gerade für Sie abgegeben worden, M. Jean."

Valjean entfaltete den Brief, stellte fest, daß er nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu entziffern, nahm Javert die Brille wieder von der Nase und setzte sie selbst auf.

„M. Valjean, Ihre Tochter ist soeben Mutter von Zwillingen geworden. Die Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, sind wohlauf, doch ich bin in Sorge um Madame la Baronne. Ich halte es für äußerst wichtig, daß Sie kommen. Alexandre Grenvil." Valjean ließ den Brief sinken und begann zu zittern.

Javert nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand, überflog ihn, indem er ihn in so großer Entfernung von sich wie möglich hielt, und befahl Alphonsine, einen Wagen zu rufen. Dann packte er Valjean fest bei den Schultern. „Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber, es wird bestimmt alles gut." Seine Worte klangen überzeugter, als er war. Frauen starben zu Tausenden im Kindbett, Zwillingsgeburten waren gefährlich, die Niederkunft war erst in zwei Wochen erwartet worden, und Dr. Grenvil war ganz sicher nicht der Mann, der unnötige Panik verbreitete. Außerdem gab Anlaß zur Sorge, daß nicht Marius selbst den Brief geschrieben hatte. Und wenn Cosette etwas passierte, das würde Valjean nicht überleben...

Es dauerte die Ewigkeit von zehn Minuten, bis der Wagen da war, während der Javert Valjean half, sich aufrecht zu halten. Valjean sagte nicht ein Wort während der Fahrt, aber er umklammerte Javerts Hand, als sei diese das Einzige, was ihn von einem Abgrund trennte.

Toussaint öffnete ihnen die Tür, doch aufgrund ihres Stotterns, welches in dieser Situation sich noch verstärkte, war kein klares Wort aus ihr herauszubekommen. Wie sehr das Chaos den Haushalt in der Rue Plumet beherrschte, war daran zu erkennen, daß plötzlich auch Marie-Eponine ihnen zwischen den Füßen herumlief und sich als nächstes an Javerts Hosenbein festklammerte. Dieser nahm sein Patenkind auf den Arm. „Wo sind Mama und Papa?" fragte er.

„Oben," piepste das knapp dreijährige Mädchen. „Mit Onkel Sascha." So nannte sie Dr. Grenvil.

Valjean nahm gleich drei Stufen auf einmal, um nach oben zu kommen, Javert folgte etwas langsamer, behindert durch das Kind auf seinem Arm. Vor dem Schlafzimmer fanden sie endlich Marius, der leise mit Dr. Grenvil sprach. Der Arzt sah besorgt aus, Marius beinahe panisch.

„Jetzt wird alles gut," stieß der Baron aus und umarmte seinen Schwiegervater. „Jetzt sind Sie da."

„Was ist mit Cosette? Wie geht es ihr? Kann ich zu ihr?" brach es aus Valjean heraus.

Irgendwo hinter der Schlafzimmertür schrie ein Kind und gleich darauf ein zweites.

„Die Zwillinge," erklärte Grenvil so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war. „Ihre Tochter hatte schwere Geburten, aber es ging ihr gut. Und plötzlich bekam sie Fieber, erst gar nicht beängstigend hoch, dann jedoch steigend. Seit fast zwei Stunden phantasiert sie, und weder Marius noch ich können sich einen Reim darauf machen. Sie verlangt nach jemandem oder etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich hoffe, daß Sie uns helfen können, M. Valjean."

Javert war ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht gewesen, daß Valjean solange vor der Tür ausgeharrt hatte. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr, und er stürmte an die Seite seiner Tochter. Seine beiden neuen Enkel, die von der Hebamme versorgt wurden, würdigte er keines Blickes. „Mein Kind, was ist mit dir?" fragte er leise, aber eindringlich.

„Papa," flüsterte Cosette mit dünner Stimme, die eher einem Kind zu gehören schien, „wo ist sie?"

„Wo ist wer?" fragte Valjean zurück. „Nach wem suchst du, mein Herz?"

„Wir haben sie zurückgelassen, Papa, einfach so. Aber sie muß doch irgendwo sein."

„Bitte, sage mir, von wem du sprichst," flehte Valjean mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du weißt doch, daß deine Mutter bei Gott ist und dich in meine Obhut gab."

„Aber wo ist Catherine?" stieß Cosette hervor und warf den Kopf hin und her, als suche sie etwas.

Valjean starrte sie an; für einen Moment lang begriff er nicht, wovon sie sprach. Dann plötzlich wurde es ihm klar, und er taumelte rückwärts, bis er gegen Javert stieß, der in der Tür stehengeblieben war. „Können Sie nicht irgend etwas für sie tun, Doktor?" fragte Valjean verzweifelt.

„Ich habe gehofft, daß Sie uns sagen können, wovon sie spricht, damit wir es heranschaffen können. Dann dürfte sie aufhören zu phantasieren."

„Ich weiß, wovon sie spricht, aber ich kann es nicht herbeischaffen." Valjeans Augen füllten sich neuerlich mit Tränen. „Sie spricht von der Puppe, die ich ihr geschenkt habe, als ich sie zu mir nahm. Sie nannte sie Catherine."

„Und wo ist diese verdammte Puppe?" stieß Marius hervor.

„Verloren, zurückgelassen auf der Flucht. Vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt," stöhnte Valjean gequält auf.

Javert tastete nach der Wand, um Halt zu suchen. Wieder einmal streckte die Vergangenheit ihre Fühler nach ihnen aus. Er erinnerte sich, daß sich unter den Sachen, die damals im Haus Gorbeau von Valjean zurückgelassen worden waren, auch eine prächtige Puppe im roten Kleid befunden hatte.

„Sie will eine Puppe?" Marius war schon fast aus der Tür. „Wir haben hier Puppen." Er stürmte in Marie-Eponines Zimmer, griff dort nach zwei Puppen und drei Stofftieren und kehrte damit zurück. Sorgsam setzte er Puppen und Tiere auf Cosettes Bett. Diese stieß das Spielzeug beiseite, was bei Marie-Eponine einen heftigen Heulanfall verursachte. „Ich will Catherine," murmelte Cosette.

Javert zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Zunächst einmal brachte er das weinende Kind aus dem Schlafzimmer und übergab es, trotz heftigster Gegenwehr von kleinen Fäusten und Beinchen, an Toussaint. Dann begann er, konzentriert nachzudenken. Was genau war mit den Sachen aus dem Haus Gorbeau geschehen? Was hatte er damit gemacht? Er hatte sie mitgenommen und aufgelistet. Er erinnerte sich, die Puppe nicht weiter beachtet zu haben, nachdem er sie, wie alle anderen Gegenstände auch, gründlich untersucht hatte. Er hatte viel mehr Zeit, mehr als ein halbes Jahr, damit verbracht, die eng beschriebenen Seiten, die überschrieben waren mit „Der Traum, den ich in jener Nacht gehabt habe" zu entziffern – Valjeans Handschrift war selbst heute noch eine Herausforderung für ihn – und zu deuten. Ersteres war ihm schließlich gelungen, letzteres nicht.

Irgendwann war er überzeugt gewesen, daß das Papier keine weitere Bedeutung hatte, außer daß es zeigte, daß die Gedanken dieses Kriminellen höchst seltsam funktionierten. Schließlich hatte er es mit den anderen Sachen in die Asservatenkammer gegeben.

Wann war das gewesen? Denk nach, zwang Javert sich erneut zur Konzentration. 1825? Dann bestand noch Hoffnung. Beweisstücke von abgeschlossenen Fällen wurden in der Regel zehn Jahre aufbewahrt und dann vernichtet.

Er zog seine Uhr aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf. Nach zehn Uhr abends. In der Asservatenkammer der Polizeipräfektur würde außer einer Wache niemand mehr sein...

Es kam auf einen Versuch an, und es würde ihm zumindest etwas zu tun geben, anstatt hilflos Valjeans Verzweiflung zuzusehen.

Entschlossen kehrte Javert ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Valjean und Marius jeder auf einer Seite des Bettes hockten und versuchten, Cosette zu beruhigen. Mit einer Stimme, die Verbrecher jeder Couleur zum sofortigen Befolgen jeglicher Anweisungen gebracht hatte, verlangte er: „Ich brauche Ihren Wagen, M. le Baron."

Marius nickte verwirrt.

Javert wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Valjean, deine Brille."

Ganz automatisch, ohne den Befehl in Frage zu stellen, in der gleichen Weise, in der Valjean zweieinhalb Jahrzehnte zuvor in Toulon einer solchen Anweisung Folge geleistet hätte, zog er die Brille aus der Tasche und reichte sie Javert, welcher sie einsteckte und das Zimmer sofort verließ.

Javert befahl, den Wagen anspannen zu lassen, und lief währenddessen wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab. Wenn nur kein übereifriger Archivar die Beweismittel vorher vernichtet hatte, weil der Fall Valjean ja bereits mit Begnadigung beendet wurde...

Endlich war der Wagen bereit. „Zur Präfektur, so schnell Sie können," befahl Javert dem Kutscher, der tatsächlich die Pferde antrieb, so daß sie sehr schnell das Ziel erreichten. Javert vermied den Blick auf die nahe gelegene Brücke und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Mit steinerner Miene, als habe er jedes Recht, die Präfektur nach Dienstschluß zu betreten, marschierte er an der Wache vorbei. Diese war jedoch auf ihrem Posten. „Halt, Monsieur, wo wollen Sie hin?"

Javert sah mit arrogantem Blick auf den deutlich kleineren Mann herunter. „Was sagten Sie gerade, Valiens?" Wie gut, daß sein Gedächtnis im Gegensatz zu seinen Augen noch einwandfrei funktionierte.

„M. l'Inspecteur." Der Mann nahm Haltung an.

„Wollen Sie mir noch immer den Zutritt verweigern?"

„Natürlich nicht, M. l'Inspecteur," antwortete Valiens zackig.

„Machen Sie so weiter." Javert beeilte sich, an dem Mann vorbeizukommen, bevor diesem einfiel, daß er seit mehr als drei Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst war.

Ohne nachzudenken, stieg Javert in die Asservatenkammer hinab. Vor der Eingangstür hockte der alte Boucher, der seit bestimmt einem halben Jahrhundert die Beweismittel bewachte.

„Guten Abend, Boucher," begrüßte Javert ihn höflich; bei dem alten Mann kam man mit Befehlston nicht weiter. Er hatte schon zu viele Polizisten kommen und gehen sehen.

„M. l'Inspecteur Javert," Boucher tat, als würde er sich erheben, „was führt Sie denn hier herunter?"

„Ein alter Fall, der mir keine Ruhe läßt. Ich denke, ich habe da etwas erfahren, was ich prüfen muß. Würden Sie mich für ein paar Minuten hineinlassen?"

„Sie wissen, daß ich das nicht darf?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann ist ja gut," sagte Boucher und schloß die Tür auf. „Passen Sie auf, daß die Wache Sie nicht sieht." Der alte Mann hatte ein geradezu diebisches Vergnügen daran, den einst so gestrengen Ex-Inspecteur bei verbotenem Ton unterstützen zu können.

Javert fand es überaus merkwürdig und unverständlich, daß die Menschen wesentlich freundlicher mit ihm umgingen, seit er die Gesetze nicht mehr ganz so genau nahm. Waren kriminelle Elemente deswegen glücklicher als gesetzestreue Bürger? Er beschloß, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Valjean danach zu fragen.

Javert entzündete die Kerze, die neben der Tür stand, und begann, sich in der Asservatenkammer umzusehen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Früher hatte er sich die Beweisstücke meist liefern lassen, daher benötigte er etwas Zeit, bis er die richtige Reihe von Regalen gefunden hatte, in der die Kisten aus dem Jahr 1825 gestapelt waren. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um, versicherte sich, daß niemand ihn sah, und setzte Valjeans Brille auf.

Dann begann er, die Aufschriften der Kisten zu studieren. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß die Kiste, die er suchte, vorhanden war. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, befand sich die Kiste natürlich im obersten Regal. Irgendwo mußte es eine Leiter geben, denn mit Sicherheit war die Kiste nicht dort hinauf geflogen. Nur konnte Javert keine Leiter entdecken. Er stand somit vor der Wahl, entweder zu Boucher zurückzuwandern durch die ganze riesige Asservatenkammer hindurch, um nach einer Leiter zu fragen, oder an den anderen Regalen empor zu klettern.

Das erste Regal hielt sein Gewicht, ab dem zweiten begann die Konstruktion, gefährlich zu schwanken. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht, bis kurz unter die Decke zu steigen.

Seine Finger erreichten die fragliche Kiste, als eine nicht unbekannte Stimme hinter ihm fragte: „Sie wissen schon, daß Sie hier nicht mehr arbeiten?" Sergeant Lucien Danois lehnte mit einer Kerze und einem ein wenig spöttischen Grinsen an einem Regal.

Javert schaffte es, auf dem Regal das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Da ihm die Aussicht wenig verlockend erschien, wieder herunter und dann noch einmal hinauf steigen zu müssen, griff er nach der Kiste und klemmte sie unter den Arm. Ganz vorsichtig machte er sich an den Abstieg, bis er neben Lucien stand und sagte, als habe es die Unterbrechung nie gegeben: „Das ist mir durchaus bewußt."

„Was tun Sie dann hier?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Nach dem Diebstahl von Beweismaterial."

„Eben."

Lucien warf einen Blick auf die Kiste. „Wieso wollen Sie Beweismaterial aus dem Fall Valjean stehlen? Die Sache ist erledigt, der Fall abgeschlossen, der Verurteilte begnadigt."

„Und deswegen sollte das Material hier nicht mehr liegen. Es sollte seinem Eigentümer zurückgegeben werden."

„Und deswegen brechen Sie hier ein? Sie hätten einen Antrag stellen können."

„Dazu fehlt die Zeit." Mit ein paar knappen Worten schilderte Javert, weswegen er die Kiste benötigte. „Und ich halte es deswegen für sehr wichtig, Madame la Baronne Pontmercy ihr Eigentum zurückgeben."

„Hhm," machte Lucien unentschlossen zwischen Mitgefühl und Pflicht schwankend.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, was Sie täten, wenn es Violetta beträfe," half Javert ihm bei der Entscheidungsfindung.

„In Ordnung, nehmen Sie die verdammte Puppe heraus, aber nur die. Und sollte irgend jemand sie vermissen, habe ich hier mit Ihnen nie gesprochen."

„Das versteht sich von selbst."

„Boucher wird den Mund halten, aber bei Valiens bin ich nicht so sicher. Immerhin hat er mich auch alarmiert. Also machen Sie schnell."

Javert öffnete die Kiste, hustete ob der ihm entgegenkommenden Staubwolke und leuchtete in das Innere der Kiste hinein. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß niemand die Puppe gestohlen hatte, um damit sein Töchterchen zu erfreuen. Sie war reichlich staubig, aber ansonsten unversehrt. Als er sie aus der Kiste hob, stellte er fest, daß sich etwas an dem Kleidchen der Puppe verfangen hatte. Es war jenes Schreiben, über dem er so lange vergeblich gebrütet hatte, Er zog es mit der Puppe aus der Kiste und ließ beides unter seinem Mantel verschwinden.

Lucien hatte nichts bemerkt. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie hier, ich werde die Kiste zurückstellen. Und seien Sie versichert, daß ich Sie, wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal hier unbefugt antreffe, verhaften lasse," erklärte er. „Ich bin nicht dafür da, Ihre späte kriminelle Karriere zu decken."

Javer nickte. „Danke," sagte er nur und machte sich mit der Puppe und dem Schreiben auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

„Nette Brille übrigens," rief Lucien ihm nach.

Javert schaffte es, nur leicht zu erröten; er hatte glatt vergessen, die Augengläser abzunehmen. Er holte dies nun nach und ließ sie in der Manteltasche verschwinden.

Draußen vor der Präfektur hatte tatsächlich der Wagen gewartet. Javert stieg ein und befahl dem Kutscher die Rückkehr in die Rue Plumet.

Auf sein Läuten dort öffnete Toussaint. „Wie geht es da oben?" Javert hatte sich während der vergangenen Stunde krampfhaft gezwungen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte.

„Un-un-un-verändert," brachte Toussaint hervor.

Javert eilte die Treppe hinauf. Das Bild, das sich im Schlafzimmer bot, war tatsächlich so unverändert, als hätte er diesen Raum gerade erst verlassen. Noch immer warf Cosette sich ruhelos im Bett hin und her, flankiert an den Bettkanten von Vater und Ehemann. Javert trat hinter Valjean und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Valjean blickte auf, und in seinem Blick lag jener Ausdruck, den Javert schon einige Male gesehen hatte, jene unverkennbare Frage „Wo warst du, ich habe dich vermißt?"

Javert erwiderte den Blick einen Moment lang mit der gleichen Intensität, dann wies er mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

Valjean erhob sich und folgte Javert aus dem Zimmer. Draußen war Valjeans Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Was ist? Wo warst du?"

Wortlos öffnete Javert seinen Mantel und zog die Puppe hervor.

„Wie... Woher... Wo hast du sie her?" Vollkommen fassungslos starrte Valjean auf Catherine.

„Asservatenkammer, Polizeipräfektur," antwortete Javert. „Glücklicherweise hatten sie die Kiste mit euren Hinterlassenschaften aus dem Haus Gorbeau noch nicht vernichtet."

„Und sie haben sie dir einfach gegeben?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Habe ich die je gesagt, daß du mein Held bist?"

Zu seiner Schande errötete Javert zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, und dieses Mal ließ es sich nicht unterdrücken. „Ich denke, _du_ solltest sie Cosette geben," sagte er schließlich. „Ich glaube, das wäre richtiger."

„Aber du hast sie heran geschafft."

„Valjean, diskutiere nicht mit mir," erklärte Javert streng. „Du hast ihr die Puppe ursprünglich gegeben, daher bist es auch du, der sie ihr jetzt geben muß."

„Aber später muß sie wissen, was du getan hast."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst." Energisch drückte Javert die Puppe Valjean in die Hand und schob beide wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Er selbst blieb am Türpfosten lehnend stehen.

Valjean kniete sich wieder neben das Bett. „Cosette, mein Kind," sagte er sanft, „sieh her, was ich für dich habe." Er legte ihr die Puppe vorsichtig in die Armbeuge hinein.

„Catherine," flüsterte Cosette mit dieser beängstigenden Kinderstimme, aber diesmal schwang ein Gefühl der Sicherheit darin mit. „Catherine." Sie preßte die Puppe an sich und lag mit einem friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht da.

Javert verließ den Raum. Dr. Grenvil folgte ihm. „Das war eine große Tat," bemerkte der Arzt.

„Ich denke, das war das einzige, wo ich hier von Nutzen sein konnte. Der Rest liegt bei Ihnen." Javert deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an und zog sich in den Salon zurück. Hier brannte nur eine einzige Lampe, die den Raum in ein Halbdunkel tauchte.

Javert ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und schloß die Augen. Er realisierte nicht einmal, daß er seinen Mantel noch trug.

Mitgefühl war doch ein merkwürdiges Ding. Es ließ zu, daß Valjean sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte, und er selbst beging illegale Handlungen. Und es wurde nicht besser, wenn man es sich einmal erlaubt hatte, es wurde schlimmer. Verdammtes Mitgefühl, verdammte Familie! Im gleichen Moment, in dem er diesen Gedanken hatte, wußte er, daß er ihn nicht ernst meinte, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Es verging eine Ewigkeit, bis Dr. Grenvil den Kopf in den Salon steckte. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Es sollte Sie interessieren, daß das Fieber gesunken ist. Madame la Baronne schläft jetzt."

Javert nahm die Nachricht äußerlich unbewegt zur Kenntnis, doch innerlich breitete sich große Erleichterung in ihm aus. Er hätte es unerträglich gefunden, wenn seine Tat umsonst gewesen wäre, einmal ganz zu schweigen davon, daß es unvorstellbar war, daß Valjean jemals über den Verlust hinweggekommen wäre. Der Erleichterung folgte Erschöpfung, und schließlich nickte Javert einfach ein.

Als er wieder erwachte, stellte er fest, daß sein Kopf sehr sorgsam auf Valjeans Schoß gebettet worden war, welcher auf der Lehne des Sessels saß. „Ich weiß, du schätzt es nicht sehr, wenn man versucht, dir zu danken, aber..." Valjean versagte die Stimme. „Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was ohne dich heute nacht gewesen wäre."

„Ich glaube," sagte Javert mit einem Lächeln und hob seinen Kopf nicht ohne Bedauern, „es wird uns schon eine Möglichkeit einfallen, wie du deinen Dank ohne Worte ausdrücken kannst."

„Was ist das, eine Herausforderung?"

„Wir werden sehen." Das Lächeln wurde breiter und war mehr als ein Versprechen. „Wie geht es Cosette?"

„Das Fieber ist gesunken, sie ist auch schon wieder erwacht, wenn auch nur kurz. Aber sie hat nach den Zwillingen gefragt. Und ich habe ihr erzählt, was du getan hast."

„War das nicht zu früh?"

„Nein, das war genau richtig. Sobald sie erneut aufwacht, möchte sie mit dir sprechen."

„Kannst du mir dann wenigstens Marius vom Hals halten? Noch einen, der mir dankt, ertrage ich nicht."

„Du hast es aber auch schwer." Der Spott in Valjeans Stimme wurde dadurch abgemildert, daß seine Hand durch Javerts Haar fuhr. „Glaub mir, es gibt niemanden hier, der nicht weiß, wie schwer es dir gefallen sein muß, das zu tun."

„Das ist es ja gerade. Es war nicht schwer, es war ganz leicht. Zuerst habe ich nur Regeln übertreten, wenn es um dich ging, jetzt, wenn es um deine Familie geht. Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Als ich vorhin sagte, du seiest mein Held, habe ich das durchaus ernst gemeint," sagte Valjean. „Niemand, den ich kenne, hat es innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft, soviel Mitgefühl zu entwickeln und danach auch noch zu handeln wie du. Wir anderen haben hier sinnlos herumgesessen, du hast gehandelt."

„Im Gegensatz zu euch konnte ich ja auch etwas tun." Javert wollte weitersprechen, doch in diesem Moment kam Marius herein.

„Cosette ist erneut wach und möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Javert."

Der Angesprochene warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Valjean, welcher nur mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln die Schultern hob.

Während des Weges nach oben versuchte Javert, Marius' Tirade, in welcher nach ungefähr jedem zweiten Satz von „unendlicher Dankbarkeit" und „ewig in Ihrer Schuld stehen" die Rede war, so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

Cosette lag von mehreren Kissen gestützt halb sitzend im Bett und sah zu, wie die Hebamme die beiden Neugeborenen zurück in ihre Bettchen legte. Marius verließ das Zimmer. Javert machte sich auf eine weitere endlose Dankesbekundung gefaßt, die er nicht hören wollte.

Stattdessen sagte Cosette: „Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso ich mich so albern benommen habe und nach einer Puppe weinte, die ich schon vor mehr als zehn Jahren verloren hatte, anstatt mich um meine Kinder zu kümmern."

„Es war zu erwarten, daß ein Leben voller Entbehrungen und auf der Flucht irgendwann einmal Folgen haben würde," erwiderte Javert dankbar, allerdings nicht ohne Schuldgefühl, daß er an dem zweiten nicht schuldlos gewesen war. Was hatten Valjean und er selbst, jeder auf seine Weise, nur dem Kind, das Cosette gewesen war, alles zugemutet?

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, daß Sie Catherine zurückgebracht haben," fuhr Cosette fort. „Ich denke, ich werde sie Marie-Eponine schenken, damit sie nicht zu sehr eifersüchtig auf die Zwillinge wird. Würden Sie das billigen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich da irgendein Mitspracherecht habe, was Sie mit Ihrer Puppe machen, aber persönlich halte ich das für eine gute Idee."

„Marius und ich haben darüber gesprochen, wie wir die Zwillinge nennen wollen. Wir finden, zumindest eines davon sollte nach Ihnen getauft werden." Cosette lachte leise. „Und dabei fiel uns auf, daß wir überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, wie Ihr Vorname ist. Ich meine, nach langem Zögern haben Sie es über sich gebracht, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber ich sage immer noch ‚Javert'."

Er hätte diese Situation kommen sehen müssen, er hätte darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, doch das Ansinnen erwischte ihn stattdessen eiskalt. „Das ist auch so korrekt," begann er zögerlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Javert mein Vor- oder mein Nachname ist. Wenn ich einen anderen Namen habe, hat man leider versäumt, mir diesen mitzuteilen." Außer Valjean in jenen ersten Tagen in Marius' Studentenbude hatte nie jemand nach einem anderen Namen gefragt, um ihn zu benutzen.

„Ich habe keinen Nachnamen," entgegnete Cosette offenbar fast erfreut. „Pontmercy ist erheiratet, Fauchelevent war nur geborgt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie meine Mutter außer Fantine hieß."

„Sie werden unter diesen Umständen hoffentlich davon absehen, eines Ihrer Kinder mit meinem Namen zu schlagen." Es erstaunte Javert immer wieder und nach all den Jahren immer noch, wie leicht alles erschien, wenn man mit Valjean oder Cosette sprach. „Nennen Sie eines der Kinder nach Valjean, ihm würde das sehr viel bedeuten."

„Einverstanden." Cosette lächelte ihn wie einen Komplizen an. „Ich habe nie begriffen, weswegen Sie sich beim Nachnamen nennen. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum er Sie ‚Javert' nennt, aber wieso sagen Sie nicht ‚Jean' zu ihm?"

„Ich habe dreißig Jahre nur als ‚Valjean' an ihn gedacht. Ich kann nicht anders an ihn denken." Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, wie Javert in diesem Moment erkannte. „Außerdem habe ich seinen Vornamen als erstes im Zusammenhang mit einem Spottnamen benutzt. Und wenn ich ‚Jean' sage, wird daraus für mich sofort dieser Spottname."

„Wie ist der Spottname?"

„Der heilige Jean."

Cosette lachte diesmal laut. „Das paßt in der Tat. Ich bin froh, daß er Sie hat."

„Ich bin froh, daß es ihn gibt," antwortete Javert einfach, bevor er Cosette wieder verließ.

Marius drängte den beiden älteren Männern noch ein sehr frühes Frühstück auf, bevor sie im Wagen heimkutschiert wurden. Valjean, der die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, schlief an Javerts Schulter ein, und Javert ließ ihn schlafen.

Erst als sie vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, weckte er ihn sanft. Die Treppe nach oben legten sie beide langsam zurück, in ihrer Wohnung hielten sie sich nirgendwo auf, sondern gingen direkt ins Schlafzimmer.

Hier zog Javert zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten, seinen Mantel aus. Dabei kamen ihm zwei Dinge entgegen. „Das gehört beides dir," sagte er zu Valjean und reicht ihm die beiden Gegenstände.

„Meine Brille," sagte Valjean erfreut. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest sie als Austausch in der Asservatenkammer gelassen. Siehst du jetzt ein, daß es ein Schritt der Notwendigkeit ist, daß du dir eine besorgst?"

„Ja," knurrte Javert unwillig. Nachdem ihn Lucien mit der Brille gesehen hatte, war es eigentlich gleichgültig, wer es noch tat. Und er konnte nicht umhin einzusehen, daß ihm die Augengläser guten Dienst geleistet hatten. „Du hast natürlich recht, wie leider fast immer."

„Ich habe nicht immer recht," beschwerte sich Valjean halbherzig. „Was ist das?" Er betrachtete die zusammengefalteten Papiere.

„Es hatte sich im Kleid der Puppe verfangen, da habe ich es mitgenommen. Es ist schließlich deins."

Valjean setzte die Brille auf und überflog die Zeilen. „Du hast das auch im Haus Gorbeau gefunden und mitgenommen?"

„Ja, und du kannst versichert sein, daß ich mir monatelang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen habe, was du damit meintest."

„Tatsächlich?" Valjeans Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert. „Hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Dieses Rätsel habe selbst ich nicht lösen können."

„Da kann ich ja beinahe stolz sein." Valjean lachte. „Ich hatte diesen Traum in der Nacht, bevor ich nach Arras reiste, um mich selbst anzuzeigen. Er hat mich beschäftigt, weil ich nicht wußte, was er bedeutete. Also habe ich ihn aufgeschrieben."

„Das ist alles?" Javert war fast ein wenig empört. „Und ich habe alles mögliche vermutet, es sogar für einen Code gehalten..." Es war unvermeidlich, daß er über sich selbst zu lachen begann. Er lachte so lange, bis Valjean ihn mit einem Kuß zum Schweigen brachte...

Geschrieben in einem Park in Fontevrault, einem Irish Pub in Poitiers und an einem auf einem Parkplatz stehenden Terrassentisch in La Rochelle, 2. bis 5. August 2006

8


End file.
